


Coming Home

by penns_baby, sammikeys (penns_baby)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Asthma, Baldroy is a demon, Demons, Eventual Smut, Homelessness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Imprisonment, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Alphas, Possessive Baldroy, Possessive Claude Faustus, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Reapers, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penns_baby/pseuds/penns_baby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penns_baby/pseuds/sammikeys
Summary: Ciel, Alois, and Finny are omega brothers that were thrown out of their home at the age of sixteen for having the marks that mean that each of them is the true mate for a demon. For the last couple of months they have been living on the streets, trying to stop from being found by those demons because they don't want to lose their freedom. However, when it gets colder outside and they get sick they are forced to seek help at a hospital. Then they have no choice but to be found by the demons they were trying to avoid.
Relationships: Baldroy/Finnian (Kuroshitsuji), Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 17
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

The world was split into three groups. The alphas who sat at the top of everything. They owned all the major businesses and held the most wealth. Nothing they did was ever questioned and their orders were absolute. There are always a lot of Alphas who take advantage of this. The next group was the Betas. They were allowed to have jobs and own homes. They could also own small businesses if they had an alpha backer. They had laws that applied to them, but those laws were mostly there to keep the peace. The lowest group were the Omegas. They were often property, but only ever to Alphas. Omegas could do nothing, they couldn’t go to school or get jobs. Forget about them ever owning anything. Omegas that had Alphas were treated as pampered pets most of the time. The ones that didn’t have an alpha were treated like dirt. There were omega homes that would take them in, but these places weren’t great. Omegas in these places weren’t treated very well. The most they would do was keep an omega alive until they could find an alpha to sell them off to. However, there were some Omegas that the homes wouldn’t take in. Those were the marked Omegas.

The world hadn’t always been split into three groups. Long ago before anyone could remember, the world was ruled by wealth. Those that had it sat where the Alphas do now. Those that didn’t lived like the Omegas. Though the majority seemed to be like Betas. No one could remember that time anymore, but everyone knew what changed it. Demons came to Earth and humanity didn’t stand a chance. A change spread through the world in response to the magic that demons brought with them. It took years for the three classes to sort themselves out. Alphas became stronger and faster. Betas remained almost the same though their senses seemed to be a little sharper, although that wasn’t saying much for them. Everyone got heightened senses. And Omegas got weaker but quicker. The could outrun a beta and were just a little slower than Alphas were. Though this proved to not be a problem for Alphas, it was a problem for Betas. Omegas that were out on the street could steal from a beta without any real risk unless there were Alphas around. That’s part of the reason that Betas that started businesses had to have an alpha backer. So, that way Alphas had an interest in helping them with Omegas that might find a need in stealing. The only difference between an omega and a marked omega was a mark, which is pretty self explanatory. All demons are alphas, no exception. Actually, they make up most of the alphas around. The rest were made up by half demons. There were some omegas that were born already marked for the demon that they would one day be mated and owned by. People were scared of these omegas. It wasn’t unheard of for a demon to find their mate and kill the family over how they had been treated or because they were bored, demons aren’t picky and they do eat souls after all. Though most of the time they make due with the souls that they are given by the reapers. It’s a really old treaty they made when demons moved up to Earth. Though reapers overlooked the occasional slip up, because they didn’t want the fight of trying to take down any demon.

Marked omegas were generally thrown out when they became old enough to mate. No one ever wanted to keep them longer than that. Some just went and turned themselves over immediately, knowing that they would have a hard time on the streets. Others tried to run and avoid their fate, they covered their marks where they could and stole to get by. They would blend in with the other omegas that were on the streets just trying to get by. They were raided by alphas sometimes, especially when the demons got word that one of them had a mate hiding. The omegas didn’t really want marked omegas around and would chase them off if they found one, but some were really good at hiding. 

This brings us to three brothers. All of them are sixteen years old, omegas are usually born in litters of two to five. Though you wouldn’t know they were brothers looking at them. The tallest sat in the middle and had light blond hair that fell around his face and stuck up in random places. He also had light blue eyes, though right now they seemed dull and he looked like he was staring through the wall in front of him as he tried to make himself stop shivering in the cold wind that blew down the alley they were sitting in. He wore a black, long sleeve button up shirt and black jeans along with plain white sneakers that were falling apart. The clothes weren’t in bad shape, considering that all three brothers had stolen their clothes from a donation bin about a week ago. Though they didn’t view it as stealing, the clothes had been donated for those in need and they certainly were in need. 

To his right was another blond boy. This brother's hair was a darker shade of blond and a little shorter. It still stuck up here and there and was held out of the boys face by red clips on both sides. He had green eyes that were half closed and clouded over. He was clearly fighting sleep off. He wore a green sweater, blue jeans, and black sneakers that were held together with tape in places. Shoes were always hard to come by. He was staring at the same wall as his brother, though he was half imagining flowers of all kinds growing out of it, he was pretty sure his brother was imaging it on fire. That might be nice too, at least it would be warm. 

The last brother sat to the left of the tallest boy. He was the smallest of the three, shorter and thinner. He had hair that was naturally blue-grey, though it was darker now. All three boys were in need of a good, long bath. His right eye was covered with a black patch, but his left eye was a deep blue. What the patch was hiding was that his right eye was purple and held his demon mark. He wore a thin dark blue hoodie and black jeans with brown sneakers that were in the same shape as his brothers. He also had a scarf wrapped around his mouth and nose though it was doing little to stop the coughs that occasionally shook out of him. He was staring at his brothers trying to figure out their next plan. They had to move, the alley they were in wasn’t providing any protection from the biting wind. They had to find somewhere safer, but none of them wanted to move. They didn’t have warm enough clothes and it had been a while since any of them had enough to eat. 

“Staring at me isn’t going to help anything. I mean I know i’m incredibly attractive, but I am your brother.” The middle brother spoke after forcing a smirk on his face, though he thought it might crack from the cold. 

“Yes Alois, I have nothing better to do with my time than to stare at your beauty.” The sarcasm was almost as biting as the wind. Though he spoke quietly, trying not to draw attention to the three of them. “We need to move. Maybe we could find someplace that is mostly enclosed or at least something with a little more protection.” With this he glanced over at the third brother. He was the youngest, though only by a couple minutes, and the most innocent. The other two did everything they could to protect him. The blue eyed boy unwrapped his scarf and moved to wrap it around his brother. He seemed to be getting sick and they couldn’t have that.

“Ciel, what are you doing?!” The middle boy spoke up again, grabbing his brother's arm and halting his movements.

“Finny is getting sick, he probably has a fever. He needs to be warm and this is the warmest thing we have right now.” Ciel’s voice was still calm and quiet, but his eye showed an urgency and pleading that the taller boy could read. He was scared, none of them knew what to do. They hadn’t expected the temperature to drop so soon. They weren’t ready and there was no way to find warmer clothes tonight. 

“You have asthma, Ciel. If anyone needs that scarf it’s you.” Alois wasn’t against letting it show in his voice that he was afraid. If Ciel had an asthma attack that was bad enough to need a doctor it was all over. There was no way they would get him care and make it out without alerting the demons that matched their marks. Ciel’s was the most noticeable, but they all had them. Alois had his on his tongue, easy enough to hide when he needed to. Finny’s mark was on the back of his neck, it was a little difficult to hide, but they made sure his clothes always covered it. “Besides, maybe it isn’t worth it. Finny is sick and you shouldn’t be out in this cold. It’s only a matter of time before I get sick too. Food is hard to find and warm clothes are almost impossible.”

“You can’t be serious! Are you actually talking about giving up and turning ourselves over? We have survived on our own for months and now you are saying that it was all for nothing” The dark haired boy's voice got a little louder before he collapsed into a coughing fit. 

“Please don’t fight.” The two were pulled out of their argument by the soft plea of their youngest brother. “Remember what we said? We always do what’s best for all of us. We have nowhere to go and it’s supposed to snow tonight. We can go to a hospital, stay the night, and sneak out in the morning with medicine and maybe some blankets or something. We need to rest...all of us.” Finny stared at his brothers with tears welling up in his eyes. Alois nodded to show he agreed with the plan. Ciel took a moment to just look at his brothers. Alois had lost a lot of weight, weight he couldn’t really afford to lose in the first place. There were dark circles under his eyes, because he tried to stay awake as much as he could. Alois was the most protective of the three. They all took care of each other, but he made it his life mission to make sure nobody hurt his brothers. Growing up he had repeatedly taken punishments for his brothers. It was also part of the reason he was so loud, because that way he could take more attention onto himself. His eyes were what bothered Ciel the most. The playful glint was gone from his eyes and in its place was an emptiness that bothered Ciel. His gaze drifted over to Finny who had tears running down his face now. He was too thin as well and covered in dirt. They all were in need of a bath. His eyes were cloudy and a little unfocused, probably from a mixture of tears and the fever he no doubt had. His eyes had always looked like that when he was sick. Ciel used the end of his scarf to wipe away the tears on his brother’s cheeks. Then he nodded his agreement. The three brothers stood and walked towards the hospital holding hands while it began to softly snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to point out that I have never had an asthma attack so any description of one I have gotten from tv shows or movies.

The nurse at the front desk in the emergency room took one look at the three brothers before taking them back to a room and leaving to get a doctor. Apparently they looked worse than they thought. The room they were in was meant to calm sick omegas. The walls were painted a soft purple and all the furniture was soft and plushy except for a desk that sat against the wall closest to the door and a counter that held all sorts of supplies like cotton balls. Finny laid down on the soft examination table and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sleeping, he was just resting. He hadn’t been lying when he said they needed it. None of the brothers had slept more than a couple hours in days, if they even got those couple hours. Ciel sat at the doctors desk, sideways in the chair with one arm resting on the chair back and the other on the desk. He rested his chin on his fist and kept a watch on the door. Alois sat on the counter at the back of the room and made himself busy by trying to build a snowman with cotton balls. It didn’t take long for a doctor to come in. Three omegas that looked sickly usually brought doctors pretty quick. Street omegas didn’t turn themselves in often, but they always got quick medical care. After all they might have an alpha out there somewhere. It was only after they left the hospitals that everyone treated them badly. 

The doctor was an older man, probably in his 60’s if Ciel had to guess. He was a beta, most doctors were. That was for safety, alpha’s had a hard time controlling themselves when presented with a sick or injured omega. They got crazy protective and tended to hurt those that were around. So, most cops and doctors that dealt with omega’s were beta’s. The doctor gave Finny and Ciel a small smile and shot Alois an annoyed look. Alois grinned back, not caring in the slightest that he was wasting hospital supplies by creating some weird winter wonderland scene. The doctor introduced himself and told all three that he was going to be examining them. Ciel opened his mouth to correct him, but Alois beat him to it. 

“I don’t need to be looked at. Finny is sick and Ciel needs an inhaler or something. I am going to sit here and watch to make sure that you aren’t some pervert.” Alois spoke loudly, probably thinking that if he spoke loud and forceful enough he wouldn’t be questioned. The doctor didn’t look like he agreed, but he let it go for the moment. He walked to the exam table to look at Finny first. Finny sat up slowly, now that he was warming up he was shaking some. The doctor took his temperature which was very high, but Ciel had been expecting that. 

“Ok, now I need you to take your shirt off so that I can listen to your heart and lungs as well as check you over for injuries.” Finny gave a questioning look to his brothers.

“No! He isn’t getting half naked for you. I told you not to try anything!” Alois had jumped down off the counter scattering cotton balls everywhere. He moved to stand between the doctor and their brother. “We have worked this long not to be pawed at by alpha's. Do you really think I’m going to stand here and let you do it?” Ciel ran over to push Alois away so he could calm down. They didn’t need to be drawing attention to themselves. Alois started crying and fighting against Ciel. They didn’t need to deal with his mood swings right now, but very little could be done about it now. Alois got mood swings often, it was theorized that once he was claimed by an alpha his moods would stabilize more. Alois thought that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. 

“I will be standing right next to him. The doctor needs to check, so let him do what he needs to. We don’t need this kind of attention right now.” Ciel spoke softly but firmly to his brother. Alois just nodded and continued to cry. Though now it looked like he was trying to get it under control. As long as nothing else happened he would be fine in a moment or so. Ceil turned around to speak to the doctor and the man stared at him shocked. He thought for a moment that it was about Alois and scowled. Then he noticed where the man was staring and he reached up to touch his own face. During his altercation with Alois his eye patch had been knocked loose and was no longer covering his eye. He made a shocked sound and covered his eye with his hand hoping that the doctor hadn’t really seen anything. They stared at each other for about ten seconds then all hell broke loose. 

The doctor ran over and pressed a button on the wall. An alarm started to go off and there were people scrambling in the hallway. Ciel knew that they were locking down this wing of the hospital. Of course they were, didn’t want the marked omega getting away after all. Ciel took a small step forward. 

“Let them go. I know you won’t be able to release me and I know why. But, my brother’s haven’t done anything and they aren’t marked. Let them go.” He spoke calmly even though he didn’t feel it. 

“I can’t do that. I don’t know that they aren’t marked. I can’t let them go if there is a chance they are. I would lose my job and maybe more.” Ciel reached behind him and took Alois by the hand. He pulled his brother into what looked like a hug, but whispered in his ear. “In a moment I am going to do something to distract him, take Finny and run. They are going to focus most on me. Run, I’ll find my way out and meet up with you in our alley. Don’t wait, it will be easier to just get one of us away rather than all three.” He could tell Alois wanted to fight, but that would mean putting Finny in danger and neither would do that. 

Ceil let go of his brother and took hold of an IV pole next to him. He then ran at the doctor who was now looking over Finny. He seemed to think that they weren’t going to try anything. All the exits were closed off or would be soon. Ciel believed in Alois though, he had the ability to slip out of almost anywhere. Ciel ran at the doctor holding the pole out in front of him. He got the doctor cornered across the room. He could hear people yelling to each other in the hallway and getting closer to the door. It was a team that was called upon to retrieve marked omegas. Their job was to match the mark with the database of marks of demons. So basically, they informed alpha demons that their mate had been found. Alois grabbed Finny and slipped out the door. Ciel heard shouting and running. He was hoping that they would get away in time. He felt a familiar heavy feeling in his chest. He was having trouble getting air into his lungs. He could hear himself wheezing and resisted the urge to cough the best that he could. He was having an asthma attack at possibly the worst time in history. The doctor was speaking to him, but he couldn’t make out what was being said. The world started spinning around him and he felt himself falling, then everything went dark. 

Ceil woke up in a hospital bed. He couldn’t tell how long had passed, but everything was quiet now. There was an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth and judging from the feeling he was also hooked up to a heart and oxygen monitor as well as an IV. He sat up slowly and put a hand to his forehead when his headache made itself known. His eye patch was gone, but his hair was clean and still damp. He had apparently had a bath while he was out. The TV across the room was on with the sound turned down low, but he appeared to be alone in the room. Ciel pushed the blankets down and pulled the oxygen mask off and then noticed that he was dressed in a pajama set that was covered in pictures of cartoon cats. Which was just great, he loved cats. Ciel thought sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and decided to ignore it for now. He was still pretty shaky and weak, but he had to find his brothers. There was a chance they had been caught. He was just trying to figure out how to unhook himself from all the machines without setting off alarms when the door opened and a man walked in. 

The first thing he noticed was that this man was an alpha. He oozed power and confidence in only the way that alphas could. He was tall, Ciel was certain that were he standing this alpha would tower over him. He had black hair, and dark eyes though with how dark it was in the room Ciel couldn’t tell what color they were yet. The alpha was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt under and black jeans and boots. He was holding a drink tumbler with a straw in one hand, and Ciel almost rolled his eyes again when he saw there was a picture of a cat on it, knowing it had to be this alpha that chose his pajamas. What was with this guy and cats? The alpha hadn’t noticed him awake yet. He was frowning at the cell phone in his hand, typing something out with the thumb on one hand. Ciel could imagine that would be slightly annoying. Ciel shifted a little on the bed, not sure what his plan was now. The alpha looked up from his phone and smiled when he saw Ciel sitting up in bed. 

“Well, good morning my little lord. Would you like some water?” He held the cup out to Ciel who just stared at it. “I assure you, it won’t hurt you. It is just water. I thought you might like some ice water when you woke. The doctor said that the oxygen mask would dry out your mouth and throat. The cold water will help that.” He walked over and set the cup on the table next to Ciel, and when he got close enough Ciel could see that his eyes were red. That was a little strange, but not unheard of for demons. Ciel opened his mouth to demand answers on his brothers, but instead he thought better of it. This alpha hadn’t questioned him on his brothers yet, which meant that he still had time to think up a story in case they had gotten away. He took a sip from the cup and found that it did help his throat a little. “I would have gotten you some hot tea, but I wasn’t sure when you would wake and I didn’t want it getting cold.”

“Little lord?” Ciel asked, though his voice came out raspy. He didn’t understand the nickname. This alpha understood that he had been living on the streets and he certainly hadn’t come from wealth and status before that. The tall man chuckled at the question, bringing one hand up to cover his mouth. Ciel could see now that his nails were black, though he wasn’t sure if they were painted or not, and there was a mark that matched his own on the back of his hand. He had already guessed this was his alpha, but there wasn’t much he could do at the moment. Also, Ciel wasn’t being hurt. He was being taken care of, so he knew he had time to put together a plan. It never paid off to act without thinking everything through. 

“Yes, even though I was assured by a doctor and several nurses that you had enough drugs to keep you asleep while you recovered you kept barking out orders as if you were awake. Your tone was very commanding as if you didn’t think your orders wouldn’t be obeyed. You sounded very much like a lord talking to his servants, hence where I came up with little lord. You seem more agreeable now Ciel.” He sat in the chair next to the bed, crossing one leg over the other. With the way he was moving around and even just sitting down, Ciel had to wonder who the term lord really applied to. This man moved like he owned everything and everyone. Though that wasn’t odd for alphas. Ciel moved back further onto the bed while still sipping out of his cup. He set it down on the tray that went over his bed and then locked eyes with the alpha next to him.

“You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don’t yet know yours.” Ciel phrased this as a fact rather than a question. He wanted to give the impression that he didn’t care either way. The alpha’s smile got bigger at that. 

“My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I am your alpha and true mate, little omega.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a quick note. This chapter is from Alois point of view. I'm planning on doing Finny's next. Also, Claude is not going to be mean in this story. He's a little reserved just because I think that if who he is at least in this story that is who he is, but he is not mean. Right now he actually loves the idea of Alois and soon he will actually love Alois. Also I wrote this at 2am because the thought just wouldn't leave me alone so I'm sorry for any mistakes that were made and not caught.

Alois Pov

Alois held tightly to his younger brother's hand as he ran down the hall. He heard the yelling behind him, but he didn’t even slow down. Slowing down meant getting caught and he couldn’t let that happen. He had to get Finny somewhere safe and then he would figure out a way to come back for Ciel. He was the oldest and that meant that it was his job to make sure his brothers were safe. He realized that he had no idea where he was actually going and it wouldn’t be smart to run right into the people trying to catch them. Alois turned a corner quickly and pulled Finny into the first door he saw. It appeared to be a supply closet and he was thankful that it was dark and empty. 

“We’ll just stay here until things die down out there a bit.” He whispered pulling his brother close and feeling the nod he got as a response against his shoulder. Finny was still too warm and that worried Alois. His brother needed medicine and care, but he couldn’t risk them all getting caught. Alois listened to the footsteps running past and then everything went very quiet. He waited a few minutes then he turned the light on hoping that it wouldn’t be too noticeable from the outside. He found some pillows and blankets on the shelves and he placed them on the floor at the very back of the closet making a makeshift bed. Then he led Finny to it and made sure he was warm and comfortable. “I’m going to go figure out the layout of this place. We need to have a plan if we are going to get out of here. There’s gotta be an exit they aren’t guarding. I’ll see if I can find you something to drink and some medicine for your fever while I’m poking around.”

“You’ll get caught!” Finny exclaimed sitting up to grasp his brother’s sleeve. 

“Can’t catch me. I’m like smoke or the wind or something else that’s uncatchable.” Alois waved off his concern with a smile. “I’ll be back soon. Stay here and be quiet and if someone opens that door you push them as hard as you can and run like hell.” Alois waited for Finny to nod to show his understanding and then he turned out the light and slipped into the hallway. He wandered for a bit focusing on keeping his mental map of where the closet was. He didn’t remember how to get back to the room where they left Ciel, but he likely wasn’t still in that same room so it didn’t matter. Alois looked into the little window in the next closed door and smiled. It looked like a break room of some type. He went in making sure to close the door behind him. He was a little surprised it wasn’t locked, but it’s not like the patients were just going to be walking around stealing people’s lunches. The fridge held personal sized bottles of juice and water. The cabinets were stocked with snacks. Alois looked under the sink in the room and found some grocery bags, he smiled in victory. In his experience all sinks had grocery bags underneath just in case someone needed them for some reason. He pulled one out and began to fill it. It wasn’t often that they found food so easy and he was going to take advantage of the situation. He was rummaging through one of the cabinets with a cookie hanging half out of his mouth when he heard the door close. He had gotten distracted and hadn’t heard it open. Alois froze in shock and the cookie fell out of his mouth hitting the counter beneath him. The room very quickly filled with the scent of irritated and somewhat relieved alpha. Alois turned his head and clutched his little bag of stolen goodies closer. He regarded the alpha that was now blocking his only way out of the room. There was no way he could pass off as someone who worked here, he was very aware that he looked like some street urchin. Of course, the alpha blocking the door also didn’t look like someone who worked here.

He was tall, with dark hair that looked like he spent some time in front of mirror styling. His eyes were gold and framed by glasses. That was weird, Alois had never heard of an alpha needing glasses before. He was wearing an emerald green dress shirt with a black suit jacket over it and black slacks and dress shoes. He was regarding Alois with some emotion that looked like a mixture of irritation and amusement. 

“Please, don’t let me interrupt. You looked like you were having fun.” He spoke in a deep voice that held the hint of an accent and gestured to the bag that Alois was still holding. Alois recovered from his shock and changed his expression to a sarcastic smile.

“No, I was done. If you would be so kind as to move I need to get back to my guardians. I'm sure they are worried about me.” He stopped a couple steps away from the alpha hoping that he would just move. Maybe he was just visiting someone and hadn’t heard about the marked omega’s that were being searched for. 

“Oh I think you are lying now. If you do have a guardian they do not take very good care of you. You are underweight and sickly looking and look as though you could use a nice long bath. Also you are all on your own.” The alpha just sounded smug now. Alois let his smile widen a bit to show some teeth. This was why he hated the alphas; they thought they knew everything. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you say the sweetest things. I mean really it’s a wonder that you don’t have omegas beating that door down to get a chance with you.” He still hadn’t moved. Alois held back a sigh. The last thing he really wanted to do was waste time arguing with some alpha dickhead. He made a little shooing motion with his free hand indicating to the alpha to move once again and he was pleased when he saw the spark of anger in those gold eyes. Seems this alpha really hated being bossed around. Well, too bad Alois was described as being a little bossy on a good day and today was not a good day. 

“Hmmm, are you sure that when you said guardians you didn’t mean brothers, Alois?” The omegas blood froze in his veins at the question. There’s no way that this alpha could know his name, unless they had gotten it from the omega register, and the only one that could have done that would be his alpha. The omega register held names and descriptions of every omega along with positions and descriptions of marks if they were marked omegas. It had to be updated once a year and had been updated right before they had left home. The only people that had access to those records were doctors, cops, and the omegas alpha. Alois didn’t think this guy was a doctor and knew he wasn’t a police officer. Not with the way he looked and dressed. He would put money ,if he had any, on this being his alpha. “One of your brothers is being treated for an asthma attack upstairs ,and we found your other brother hiding in a supply closet on this floor. He is being treated for pretty severe flu symptoms both of their alphas are with them and both are expected to make a full recovery. I have been looking around for you, I figured you would be unable to resist the thought of food and that you would know that cafeteria would be too risky so this seemed like the best place to start looking. Also, I tracked your scent from that closet once I was able to differentiate between yours and your brothers.” Alois couldn’t stop the tears that welled up in his eyes and slid down his face. He had failed, his only job had been to protect his brothers and he had failed. He should’ve just taken Finny and kept running; they would have made it out. He was startled out of his thoughts by large hands cupping his face and wiping away the tears as they fell. “Now you have a choice. There are men waiting outside to sedate you if you feel the need to fight ,Alois. Or you can come with me on your own. I have gotten a hotel room across the street. We can order room service, you can have a bath or shower whatever you like, I have clean clothes for you to wear, then you can get a full night's rest and we will visit your brothers in the morning.” Alois didn’t answer and when he tried to pull out of the alphas grasp those hands just shifted from his face to his shoulders. “I know you are hungry and tired. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” Alois shook his head fighting off more tears.

“You gonna tell me your name? I mean you know mine so it only seems fair.” Alois could hear that his voice sounded choked and hoped the alpha wouldn’t say anything about it.

“I’m sorry. I feel that I have known you for so long, because of how long I have spent looking. My name is Claude. Now will you come with me?” Alois closed his eyes and took a deep breath while nodding, after all what choice did he really have? He opened his eyes again as one of his hands was grasped in a much larger one and he was led out of the room, trying so hard not to think about how much he had failed.


End file.
